This Pain Is Just Too Real
by ishikawa ayica
Summary: Bahkan hari inipun berlalu tanpa dirimu, Sudah 8 tahun kau membunuhku, Dan sudah selama ini aku membunuh cinta yang kita tanam bersama, Ku fikir kau menanamnya juga di hatimu, namun Mungkin kau hanya menanamnya di hatiku saja. SasuSaku/GaaSaku/NaruSaku


Puuuaaaah,,, Gomen minna-san, aku hadir lagi dan lagi :D

kali ini aku ngepublish fict di dorong dari kegalauanku yang gagal pulang kampung, karena urusan kampus yang benar benar benar puuuahh,, entahlah, bikin aku tambah galau aja, meskipun aku nggak tau dimana sinkronisasi antara kegalauanku ini dan cerita yang ku tulis malah menjadi tragis dan sejenisnya seperti ini, pokoknya kalau yang berkenan silahkan di baca, ^^ tapi kalau nggak yah wassalam ^^..

oh iya, makasih juga, buat para readers, reviewers, termasuk para senpai yang sudah membaca fictku sebelum ini, juga yang mem-fav ceritaku dan juga author gaje ini. Thanks so much..

pokoknya, Happy reading,

kalau berkenan jangan lupa coret dinding,

maafkan author yang kamse iyuuuuu ini,

yang penting reviewww lagi ^^ :D

* * *

**This Pain Is Just Too Real**

**This story is mine, Ishikawa Ayica Desu.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Gaje, Nggak bangetzzzzz**

**Kalau nggak suka, gw nggak maksa baca ^^**

* * *

Hidup itu anugerah, itu kata dia. Hidup itu masalah, ini kataku. Entah apa yang terjadi di hati, aku seolah raga tanpa jiwa. Jiwaku melayang menembus nirwana, dan tak kunjung kembali semenjak aku berhenti mencintai. Semenjak waktu itu...

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Kau mau pergi kemana, Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku pada kekasih yang sangat ku cintai ini.

"Aku akan belajar di amerika, Sakura. Hanya sebentar, 4 tahun bukanlah waktu yang lama, nanti saat aku kembali, aku akan menemuimu." Katanya tanpa menatap wajahku, sedang mengepak barang-barang di rumah megahnya.

"Meninggalkanku, lagi..?" Tanyaku padanya sambil menunduk sedih memainkan ujung rambut sebahuku.

Yah, kekasihku ini mempunyai kebiasaan meninggalkanku. Ia meninggalkanku saat kami duduk di bangku SD kelas 5, kemudian 3 tahun berikutnya ia datang, dan menjadi kekasihku,kemudian ia meninggalkanku, 2 tahun berikutnya ia datang lagi padaku. Tentu saja aku masih saja selalu ada di belakangnya, bukan disampingnya sebagai seorang kekasih.

"Kau selalu begitu, Sakura. Cobalah untuk tidak egois. Aku pergi untuk belajar, untukmu juga dan masa depan kita. Toh aku selalu kembali untukmu." Katanya setengah membentak padaku.

Bodoh!

saat itu aku malah tersenyum dan memeluknya, melepas kepergiannya yang berulang-ulang kali selalu aku rasakan. Mengabaikan sakit kehilangannya setiap kali ia pergi menghilang dari hadapanku. Ia menghilang lagi, Uchiha Sasuke menghilang lagi dari pelukan seorang Haruno Sakura. Ia berjanji hanya selama 4 tahun, 4 tahun tanpa kabar, 4 tahun tanpa berita, dan 4 tahun yang bertambah menjadi 8 tahun hingga saat ini. Bohong, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dia berbohong padaku, dulu dia pernah berbohong, dulu dia bilang tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi, dan seharusnya aku tau, mungkin saat itu ia juga berbohong soal _"Aku mencintaimu"_.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Lelah, aku telah lelah menanti, dari mekarnya bunga hingga membeku kau tak pernah kembali. Hari ini aku tengah berada di sebuah rumah sakit, tempat kerjaku. Yah, perkenalkan, aku Dr. Haruno Sakura. Aku sedang memandang jendela ruanganku yang mulai berkabut terselimuti salju, entah sudah musim dingin keberapa, dia masih tak juga kembali. Dan aku mulai tak bisa menanti.

"Menghayal lagi, Sakura?" tanya seseorang berambut merah, dingin, disampingku, mengacak pelan rambutku.

"Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanku, Gaara. Dan oh ya, aku bukan gadis berumur 18 tahun lagi kalau kau lupa." Kataku meliriknya dari sudut mataku, kemudian menatap kopi didepanku dengan tak suka dan meminumnya kasar, membuat Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau kesal padaku, jangan lampiaskan pada kopimu, Sakura. Maaf, sama seperti kebiasaan menghayalmu, mengacak rambutmu telah menjadi kebiasaanku juga." Katanya dengan tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya menatapnya bosan, ia kemudian berdiri dan membuka pintu hendak meninggalkan ruanganku, sebelum ia benar-benar keluar, ia berkata padaku

"Sama seperti kau yang masih menunggunya, aku akan terus menunggumu, sampai kau bisa menerimaku." Ucapnya sekilas kemudian berlalu di ambang pintu. Dan aku kemudian tersenyum, tanpa sadar air mataku mulai menetes segera ku usap pelan.

"Satu lagi Sasuke_-kun_, Satu lagi hati yang kau buat menanti sesuatu yang tak pasti karena kepergianmu." Ucapku kepada jendela bersalju. Sebelum suara Handphoneku menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

_Uchiha Mikoto baa-chan is calling_

"_Moshi-moshi_" Kataku mengangkat telepon tersenyum, meski aku tau, lawan bicaraku tidak akan bisa melihat senyumku.

"Sakura-_chan_, ada dimana? Nanti mampir yah..? apa perlu ku suruh Itachi menjemput?" tanya Suara indah itu diseberang sana, membuat aku selalu merindukan sosok ibu yang telah lama berpulang ke pangkuan-Nya.

"Tidak apa-apa _baa-chan_, nanti Saku mampir, Saku bawa mobil." Kataku ramah padanya.

"Ya sudah, _baa-chan_ tunggu yah."

"Yah" jawabku kemudian memutus sambungan telepon. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan _baa-chan_ selalu menelpon dan memintaku mampir di saat ia ingin berbincang denganku atau sejenisnya, yah, meski anaknya yang merupakan kekasihku seolah hilang di telan bumi, aku masih menganggapnya sebagai ibu kandungku.

Aku beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang kerjaku, berhubung aku memang sedang tidak menangani pasien ku putuskan untuk pulang atau menemui _baa-chan_ saja. Dalam perjalananku di koridor rumah sakit aku bertemu Gaara lagi.

"Mau kerumah calon mertua..?" tanyanya santai namun terlihat jelas guratan tak suka di wajahnya. Aku hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Hanya ingin mengunjungi seorang ibu dari teman lama." Kataku tersenyum lagi, membuatnya memandangiku lekat, yah Gaara memang sudah tau kebiasaanku yang selalu berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke tanpa Sasuke di dalamnya itu, dan selalu saja meledekku begitu, seperti yang sudah-sudah aku selalu menjawabnya dengan anggukan dan tersenyum saja, namun untuk kali ini, aku ingin membebaskan hatinya dan hatiku.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu, kau tau apa maksudku." Kataku pura-pura cemberut padanya.

"Kau.. akan.. menyerah tentangnya..?" Tanyanya sedikit ragu namun masih memandangku, entah jawaban apa yang ia harapkan, dan entah jawaban apa yang aku harapkan, aku hanya kembali tersenyum dan mengatakan.

"Hatiku, menghilang Gaara. Tak ada sesuatu lagi di sini selain ruang kosong yang hampa." Ucapku menyentuh dadaku, kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya yang memandangku dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit ku artikan.

* * *

**Pukul 16.47**

Aku sampai di mansion Uchiha, mansion yang menyimpan segala kenanganku dan kenangannya, mansion yang menyimpan kehangatan kami dengan keluarganya, mansion yang mengingatkanku, aku bukan siapa-siapa selain anak yatim piatu yang beruntung di cintai seorang pemuda dari kalangan kaya yang memberikan aku segalanya termasuk kasih sayang seorang ibu yang hilang saat umurku baru menginjak 10 tahun.

"Jangan hanya tersenyum memandangi taman, Saku-_chan_. Ayo masuk." Kata suara familiar itu menyapa pendengaranku.

"Ya _baa-chan_," jawabku kemudian, mengikuti sosoknya masuk. Di dalamnya telah menunggu keluarga Uchiha minus Sasuke. Keluarga Uchiha yang bertambah karena kehadiran Konan-_nee_, istri dari Itachi-_nii_ yang sudah menikah 5 tahun yang lalu yang kini tengah di anugerahi 2 putra. Bahkan di pernikahan kakakknya, aku tak pernah melihak sosoknya, entah bagaimana Sasuke sekarang, aku benar-benar telah lupa dengan mimik wajahnya.

"Sakura-_chan_, bagaimana pekerjaanmu..?" Tanya Itachi-_nii_ tersenyum padaku.

"Baik-baik saja, minggu depan aku akan ke Amerika ada seminar dan pembelajaran bagi para dokter disana, kami akan berkolaborasi dengan dokter yang ada di sana untuk pemecahan suatu kasus penyakit yang sepertinya agak susah untuk di taklukan oleh para dokter dari jepang." Kataku membalas senyumannya.

*Entah Kolaborasi apa yang author maksudkan, ck ck ck,*

"Wah, wah, repot juga yah.. kau sudah menghubungi Sasuke?" Tanya Konan-_nee_ yang ku balas senyuman dan gelengan kepala.

"Aku tak pernah tau tentangnya sudah 8 tahun ini." Kataku memaksakan senyum pada semua anggota keluarga ini.

"Ck, dasar anak itu, selama 8 tahun ini selalu dia yang menghubungi kami dengan nomor berbeda, tapi ketika kami menghubunginya kembali nomor itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi." Kata Itachi frustrasi mengingat kelakuan adiknya itu, aku hanya tersenyum kemudian kami membiacarakan hal-hal lainnya seputar keluarga dan sejenisnya.

_Bahkan hari inipun berlalu tanpa dirimu,_

_Sudah 8 tahun kau membunuhku,_

_Dan sudah selama ini aku membunuh cinta yang kita tanam bersama,_

_Ku fikir kau menanamnya juga di hatimu, namun_

_Mungkin kau hanya menanamnya di hatiku saja,_

_Membuatku harus berfikir bahwa kau hanya mimpi indah yang pernah di berikan tuhan untuk menghiasi tidur panjangku._

_Namun kini saatnya bangun, aku lelah hanya memimpikannmu._

_Selamat jalan mimpi,_

_Aku mencintaimu._

* * *

Seminggu kemudian aku bersama Gaara telah berada di Amerika serikat. Menangani dan berkolaborasi dengan dokter-dokter spesialis jantung di sana. Yah aku dan Gaara adalah dokter spesialis jantung. Hingga di hari ke enam aku dan Gaara bekerja disana, aku menemui mimpi burukku.

"Dokter, tolong, tolong ibu saya." Kata seorang anak berumur 6 tahun berambut raven dan bermata biru aqua padaku, tentu saja dalam bahasa asingnya.

"Ya, ada apa dengan ibumu?" Tanyaku ramah kemudian berlari menuju kamar ibunya dirawat yang kebetulan memang dekat denganku saat aku melewati koridor hendak ke kamar pasien yang aku dan Gaara tangani.

"Ibuku, kejang-kejang. Tolong selamatkan dia." Kata anak gadis tersebut sambil menangis, segera ku gendong gadis tersebut dan masuk kedalam ruang inap ibunya, aku menurunkannya dari pelukanku kemudian memeriksa ibunya yang kini tengah di pasangi alat pembantu pernafasan dan juga lainnya. Kemudian ku periksa sekilas hingga ibunya tenang, ku lihat nama pasien ini 'Yamanaka Ino'. Pantas saja aku merasa tak asing, meskipun wanita ini begitu mirip dengan barbie namun wanita ini ternyata orang asia, jepang lebih tepatnya.

"Ibumu sudah tidak apa-apa, namamu siapa?" tanyaku lembut dan tersenyum padanya.

"Uchiha Yuuki" katanya tersenyum.

Deg

Hatiku mencelos mendengar jawaban anak manis ini, sesaat ku perhatikan garis wajahnya, yah dan ku temukan gambaran wajah seseorang yang menghilang 8 tahun dari hidupku disana. Seseorang membuka pintunya, menampakan seorang lelaki dewasa, lelaki yang menghilang 8 tahun yang lalu,lelaki yang ku cintai.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ayaah, ibu sudah tidak apa-apa, untung ada _nee-chan_ yang membantu." Kata anak itu menunjukku. Sasuke yang sebelumnya memeluk anaknya dengan senyuman tipis yang tak pernah terhidang untukku dulu, senyuman tipis yang tak pernah ada untukku dulu, senyuman yang walaupun tipis yang tak pernah ia berikan padaku, dahulu kini menghilang bergantikan wajah kaget kemudian datar. Yah, wajah itu yang selalu untukku. Membuatku tersenyum padanya.

"Istri anda sudah tidak apa-apa, ternyata Yuuki-chan bisa bahasa jepang yah?" kataku pada Sasuke kemudian beralih menatap gadis bocah yang tersenyum itu.

"Un, ibu selalu mengajarkannya, meski aku tinggal di amerika aku selalu ingin melihat jepang dan nenek juga kakek, juga Itachi jii-san, dan Konan baa-chan yang selalu bercerita tentang keindahan jepang terlebih saat musim semi, tapi ayah selalu melarang, katanya jepang tidak seindah itu." Katanya polos membuat hatiku mencelos, sakit, aku bahkan tak bisa lagi membedakannya, aku semakin tersenyum pada gadis polos ini.

"Jepang itu indah kok, lain kali datang dan berkunjunglah." Kataku tersenyum padanya kemudian membungkuk pada Sasuke dan segera berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Namun langkahku terhenti, saat Sasuke menarik pergelangan tanganku setelah ia menyuruh putri kecilnya menemani ibunya, Sasuke membawaku ke taman belakang rumah sakit ini.

"Sedang apa disini?" Tanyanya datar padaku, aku masih berusaha tersenyum padanya, mengendalikan sakit yang kutahan sejak tadi-salah-sejak 8 tahun lalu.

"Aku dokter, dan yah begitulah, terlalu panjang kisahnya jika ku uraikan dari 8 tahun lalu." Kataku memaksakan senyum memandangnya yang masih datar saja.

"Keluargaku tidak memberitaumu aku sudah menikah?" Tanyanya yang membuatku lebih tercengang, jadi keluarga uchiha tau akan hal ini? Apa aku satu-satunya orang yang tidak tau..? bagus Sakura, hidupmu sangat bahagia.

"Orang asing sepertiku tak pantas di beri tau, aku juga tak ingin tau." Kataku menunduk, mulai menghapus air mata yang mulai mengalir. Ku fikir hanya dia yang berbohong, ternyata keluarganya juga berbohong, aku tak peduli lagi, hatiku hancur di atas kepercayaan dan kasih sayang yang ku berikan selama ini. Seharusnya aku tau, tidak semua orang bisa dengan tulus menyayangimu, terlebih peduli pada hidupmu. kejam, aku melupakan kekejaman dunia hanya dengan jatuh cinta padanya, tanpa tau kekejaman dunia yang ku jauhi ada pada cinta itu sendiri.

"Aku minta ma—"

"Aku permisi Uchiha-_san_, anggap saja kita hanya pernah bertemu di mimpi, dan oh ya,, meskipun terlambat, selamat atas pernikahanmu." Kataku kemudian melangkah melewatinya, benar-benar bodoh aku malah berlari masuk ke rumah sakit.

Satu langkah

Dua langkah

Tiga langkah

Empat lima langkah..

Bagaimana mungkin selama ini, aku jadi orang begitu bodoh di tengah keluarga itu, aku tidak tau, aku tak pernah di beri tau, dan sial! Aku tak bisa berhenti menyayangi mereka dan menganggap mereka sebagai keluarga kandungku.

Tadinya berjalan kini berlari.

Sedang..

Cepat..

Semakin cepat aku berlari tak tentu arah hingga

BRUK

Aku menabrak seseorang, hingga kami berdua sama-sama terjatuh, ia segera berdiri namun aku masih tak bergeming

"Maaf, aku tidak—Sakura kau kemana saja, kenapa kau tidak—"

Ucapan Gaara terpotong begitu saja melihat untuk pertama kalinya aku menangis di hadapannya, untuk pertama kalinya kacau di depannya, tanpa bertanya apapun dia segera menarikku membawaku pulang ke hotel yang kami tempati, tepatnya aku sedang di kamarnya saat ini.

"Kau kenapa..?" tanyanya memelukku khawatir. Sementara yang ku lakukan adalah menangis dalam pelukannya, bahkan sakit yang kurasa telah sanggup membungkam suara yang ada. Hatiku sakit, aku tau aku mulai melupakannya, namun cinta yang pernah ada dalam penantian yang panjang tidak akan bisa di hapus dalam sehari. Aku masih menangis, Gaara semakin erat memelukku tanpa bertanya lebih lagi ia mengatakan,

"Menangislah hari ini untuknya, hanya untuknya. Besok saat matahari bersinar kau adalah milikku, Sakura" Katanya dengan suara dalam. Secara perlahan aku melonggarkan pelukanku padanya, dan diapun melakukan hal yang sama, aku kemudian menghapus seluruh jejak air mata yang ada.

"Kau bisa apa..? kau bisa menghilangkannya dari hatiku?" kataku tersenyum menantang padanya. Gaara sedikit kaget melihat reaksiku seolah aku menganggap semua ini adalah permainan.

"Ya, tentu saja." Katanya lembut kemudian dan mengacak pelan rambutku. Air mataku menetes lagi dan terisak lebih kencang di dadanya.

"To..tolong buat dia pergi dari hatiku.. Gaara, Sa-sakit, a-aku bisa mati.." Kataku masih terisak di dada bidangnya. Aku tak berbohong jika kau yang merasakannya, mungkin kau sudah mati. Aku saja ingin mati saat itu.

"Ssssh,, aku akan mengusirnya dari hatimu. Untuk itu, ku mohon jangan menangis Sakura, aku tak suka melihatmu menangis." Kata Gaara lembut, kata-katanya semakin membuatku menangis, aku hanya ingin menangis, aku tak peduli tentang yang lainnya, aku hanya ingin menangis, dan aku tertidur dalam pelukannya, sambil menangis.

_Aku memang telah mengganggapmu sebagai mimpi, _

_Namun tak ku sangka kau berubah menjadi mimpi burukku._

_Aku terjerat dalam pusaran kepura-puraan keluargamu,_

_Keluarga yang amat ku cintai sepenuh hati,_

_Keluarga yang ku cintai sama sepertimu, hatiku pecah 2 kali, olehmu dan keluargamu._

_Penantianku yang tak kunjung reda, _

_Rambut panjang sepunggunggku yang menjadi saksi_

_Tentang jauhnya perjalanannya waktu tanpa dirimu_

_Runtuh saat sosok kecil itu memanggilmu 'Ayah'_

_Terbakar saat sosok itu tersenyum tulus,_

_Sakit saat sosok kecil itu memanggilku 'Kekasihmu' dengan_

_Sebutan 'Nee-chan' yang menekankanku bahwa aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu,_

_Disaat ini dan mungkin di masa lalumu._

* * *

.

.

Aku terbangun di ranjang Gaara, saat ku edarkan pandangan tak kutemui dia.

"Gaara..?" Panggilku padanya. Baiklah apakah dia juga akan meninggalkanku saat ini?

"Selamat pagi, nona. Kau keasikan tidur di ranjangku, sedangkan aku harus tersiksa tidur di sofa." Katanya memandang datar padaku, aku mendengus menahan tawa kemudian berpura-pura cemberut

"Sudah ku duga, kau pelit." Ucapku padanya membuat ia mendekatiku, mengacak rambutku pelan, dan tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Kau harus tetap tersenyum seperti ini, Sakura. Bahkan jika kau menangis, kau harus tersenyum saat melihatku." Ucapnya tersenyum. Tak ku pedulikan ucapannya aku mendeliknya kesal, sebelum ia tau kesalahannya yang mengacak rambutku lagi, aku menarik tangannya dan menggigit lengannya kencang.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGGH, Sa- SAKURA!" Teriaknya saat ku lepaskan gigitanku pada lengannya, sementara aku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Kau bilang jangan lampiaskan pada kopi jika aku kesal padamu, well berhubung aku tak punya kopi, dan—

Perkataanku tak bisa ku lanjutkan karena melihatnya marah mendekatiku, sedikit takut juga, baru kali ini ku lihat wajah marah itu, dia mendekat padaku, kufikir ia akan memukulku atau sejenisnya, ia hanya memelukku

"Hukumanmu, kau harus berada di sampingku selamanya, awas kalau kau kabur." Katanya mencium pipiku, aku sedikit terlonjak kaget, kemudian memperhatikannya menatapku dengan lembut, aku balas memeluknya

"Hn. Asal kau janji tak kan meninggalkanku." Kataku dalam pelukannya ia tersenyum padaku.

"Ya, asalkan kau mau terbang bersamaku." Katanya melepas pelukannya padaku. Aku tersenyum dan memandang aneh padanya,mengerti maksudnya akupun membalas perkataannya.

"Aku takut jatuh, Gaara-_kun_." Ucapku merona padanya yang di sambut senyuman tipis darinya.

"Tak perlu khawatir, aku punya sayap Sakura." Katanya lagi. Aku kemudian mengangguk padanya. Aku tau maksudnya, aku tau Gaara ingin aku bersamanya selamanya, dan itu telah cukup bagiku, untuk menyembuhkan luka di hatiku.

Ku fikir mimpi burukku telah selesai, namun ketika sadar aku masih berada didalam mimipi saat itu.

* * *

.

.

Aku telah kembali ke jepang bersama Gaara-_kun_. Keluarga Uchiha meminta maaf padaku, entah apa maksud maaf itu, aku tak peduli, Aku hanya menyayangi mereka bukan salahku jika mereka tak menyayangiku, bukan keinginanku mereka menyakitiku, dan bukan aku yang kehilangan, seharusnya merekalah yang merasakan kehilangan, meski sejujurnya aku merasa kehilangan. Mungkin ibuku meninggal juga karena aku menyusahkannya, mungkin hanya Gaara-_kun_ yang menyayangiku.

Gaara-_kun_ adalah pria yang ku kenal saat masa kampus dulu, pemuda yang selalu menaruh perhatian padaku, pemuda yang mencintaiku, yang baru kali ini dapat ku balas cintanya. Di luar dugaan setelah kepulanganku dari amerika Sasuke beserta keluarga kecilnya pindah ke jepang. Mengharukan, apakah ia tinggal jauh dari jepang hanya untuk menjauhiku? Dan sekali lagi aku merasa adalah orang yang ingin di jauhi oleh orang lain kecuali Gaara-_kun_.

Hidupku bahagia bersama Gaara-_kun_, semuanya berjalan cepat, hari ini tepat setahun kami pacaran, Gaara-_kun_ pria yang romantis meskipun dia sangat dingin, dan hari ini hari jadi kami, Gaara-_kun_ memintaku menunggu di cafe langganan kami, namun sudah sejam berlalu Gaara-_kun_ tak kunjung datang, aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya di luar cafe saja. Beberapa menit berlalu Gaara-_kun_ tak kunjung datang, aku memutuskan untuk menelponya, namun—

"Sakura" Panggil seseorang diseberang jalan. Itu dia kekasihku. Aku tersenyum mendapatinya membawakanku sebuket bunga dan sesuatu yang lain yang tidak jelas dari jarak pandangku saat ini.

Ia kemudian tersenyum padaku dan menyebrang jalan, seketika itu semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dimataku, sebuah truk melintas tepat saat Gaara-_kun_ berada di tengah jalan, entah datang dari mana, entah bagaimana waktu serasa berhenti di mataku, melihat dengan jelas Gaara-_kun_ terlindas truk dan terseret sejauh 5 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Air mataku lebih cepat dibanding reaksiku, aku masih kaget, tak mampu berjalan namun ku paksakan, tenggorokanku tercekat, jantungku tak bekerja dengan semestinya, entah bagaimana aku dapat sampai ke tempatnya, saat tersadar dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya, aku menangis berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Gaara-_kun_" panggilku pelan masih terisak, saat ku lihat gerakan bibirnya tanpa suara, yang terbaca 'maaf' padaku. Aku semakin terisak ia menggenggam tanganku berulang kali menggumamkan kata 'maaf' tanpa suara padaku, memberikanku sesuatu yang entah apa.

"SESEORANG TOLONG AMBULANS" kataku berteriak frustrasi aku bicara dengan tidak benar, aku terus menggenggam tangannya bahkan ketika ia di larikan kerumah sakit, tak peduli dengan darah yang telah mewarnai dressputih selututku.

Beberapa menit perjalanan ku rasakan bagaikan beberapa tahun menyaksikan Gaara-_kun _sedang berjuang di dalam mobil ambulans dan aku di sampingnya, berdoa untuknya, hingga akhirnya rumah sakit terlihat.

Para petugas dan beberapa perawat segera melarikan Gaara-_kun _kedalam, Memasuki UGD bersama beberapa para dokter yang kami kenali, namun tak berapa lama, dokter Shizune, dokter kenalanku dan Gaara-_kun_ keluar bersama kata yang di gumamkan Gaara-kun padaku tadi, kata 'maaf' dan gelengan kepala.

Bagaimana aku tidak hancur? Bagaimana aku tidak Sakit..? aku harus melakukan apa sekarang? Yang ku lakukan adalah menangis hingga aku puas, aku menangis di depan mayatnya, aku menangis memeluk tubuh pucatnya, aku terus menangis, semakin sakit saat ku buka sesuatu yang ia titipkan padaku saat kecelakaan tadi, saat ku buka betapa hancurnya hatiku, sepasang cincin indah di dalam kotak itu, cincin tunangan dengan namaku dan namanya. Aku mengalami kejatuhan mental, aku hanya bisa bertahan saat pemakamannya, kemudian ambruk dan terbangun di rumah sakit.

* * *

Semua cerita memburam saat aku di rumah sakit, rumah sakit yang kumasuki adalah rumah sakit jiwa. Tak ada yang ku ingat kala aku terpenjara di rumah sakit itu, kecuali beberapa ingatan yaitu tentang bayanganku yang menangis di pojok ruangan dengan memakai kedua cincin peninggalan Gaara. Satu-satunya yang ku ingat dalam masa-masa gelap itu hanyalah bulir air mata yang tidak pernah berhenti menemani hari-hariku.

Lihat betapa nyatanya sakit ini bagiku, bahkan ketika aku gila, aku tidak bisa tertawa seperti orang gila lainnya.

Beberapa tahun telah berlalu semenjak kematiannya, aku baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa. Sakit bertahun-tahun lalu kini ku rasakan lagi, seolah baru terjadi kemarin, menyadari apa yang membuatku sakit, aku mengunjungi makamnya. Dan disinilah aku memeluk batu nisan berukir namanya.

"Hiks.. Kau berbohong, Gaara-_kun_.. Hiks hiks.."

Ucapku masih terisak perih.

"Kau bilang akan terbang bersama, tapi setelah kau mencapai langit ke tujuh, kau menghempaskanku hingga ke bumi.."

Hiks.. Hiks..

"Aku Sakit Gaara-_kun_, kau lebih buruk dari Sasuke, kau bilang tak kan pergi, bahkan Sasuke hanya pergi dan kembali bersama kebahagiaannya, sementara kau pergi dan tak pernah kembali untuk selamanya.."

Hiks...

"Kau tak perlu pergi jika kau tak ingin bersamaku Gaara-_kun_, kau tak perlu pergi, aku bisa mengerti.. bagaimana bisa kau hanya mengucapkan maaf padaku, saat hatiku hancur tak berbentuk lagi..?"

Hikss...

"Kau tak menjawab panggilanku di nomor ponselmu, operatornya bilang nomormu sedang berada di luar jangkauan, boleh aku tau di luar jangkauan mana itu..? boleh aku ikut..? Gaara-_kun_, aku takut.. aku tak punya keberanian lagi tinggal di dunia ini.. bahkan gila selama 2 tahun, tak membuatku melupakan sakitnya, entah mengapa aku sembuh, entah apa yang di rencanakan tuhan padaku,, semua yang ku sayangi pergi meninggalkanku,"

Hiks..Hiks..

"_Rest in peace_ Gaara-kun, aku selalu mencintaimu."

Aku berlalu dari makam Gaara-_kun_ dengan membawa pedih di hati, air mataku tak pernah berhenti mengalir, aku berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukanku, aku benar-benar tidak kuat menahan semua ini.

Inilah sosokku, sosok lemah yang entah telah melakukan salah apa, hingga di beri kesakitan yang nyata dalam hidup, aku sakit jiwa dan raga juga sakit itu sangat nyata di dalam hati dan mimpiku.

* * *

Aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke desa Konoha. Aku pindah memulai hidup baru. Hatiku kosong dan hilang, hatiku mati bersama Gaara-_kun_.

Sampai 2 tahun berikutnya aku hidup sebagai warga konoha, aku bertemu orang-orang baik, juga pemuda yang baik, Pemuda yang selalu menemaniku, pemuda yang selalu membuatku tertawa dengan tingkah anehnya, pemuda yang entah bagaimana dapat dengan mudah memasuki hidupku yang abu-abu, pemuda yang menggenggam tanganku saat aku telah jatuh karena hidup, dan saat itu aku sedang berhadapan dengan salah satu pemuda baik yang ku sebutkan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Katanya menyengir padaku. Aku hanya memandangnya datar kemudian menangis di depannya, sakitku berdenyut lagi, lukaku berdarah lagi, hanya karena satu kalimat, kalimat yang menghancurkan hidupku.

"Maaf, apa aku menyakitimu Sakura-_chan_?" Tanyanya penuh khawatir.

"Kumohon jangan mencintaiku, Naruto. Aku sudah tak bisa mencintai lagi. Ku mohon aku tak ingin merasakan kehilangan lagi." Ucapku padanya masih terisak dan berdiri akan meninggalkannya, hingga ia menarikku dalam pelukannya.

"Aku sudah tau semua hal tentangmu, dan aku tidak akan jadi pria bodoh seperti mereka yang meninggalkanmu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kau harus mempercayaiku. Hidup itu anugerah Sakura-_chan_, bukan masalah seperti yang selalu kau katakan padaku 2 tahun terakhir ini, aku yang akan mencintaimu, kau cukup berdiri di sampingku, sampai kau bisa mencintai lagi." Ucapnya memelukku erat, entah dari mana ia mengetahui asal-usulku, entah bagaimana ia mengetahui kepedihan hidupku, aku hanya menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukannya.

Aku ingin hidup Tuhan, aku ingin seperti mereka yang tertawa tanpa beban, aku ingin berhenti menangis, aku ingin seperti orang lain yang saling menggandeng, aku ingin merasakan cinta yang nyata, bukan sakit yang terbungkus cinta, meninggalkan kesakitan berkepanjangan yang membunuh hidupku, aku ingin mencintai dengan tenang, ku mohon biarkan aku bahagia, sekali ini saja.

Dan kemudian aku memutuskan untuk memulai hidup baru bersamanya, Uzumaki Naruto, sampai saat aku menulis kisah ini, ia tak pernah meninggalkanku.

"Sakura-_chaan_, ayo makan.. Hikari rewel terus kalau kau juga belum muncul di meja makan.."

Itu dia, suara suami dan anakku, Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hikari sedang menungguku di meja makan.

"Ya, aku datang."

* * *

_Aku tak tau lagi rasanya mencintai,_

_Sakit yang kurasa benar-benar perih,_

_Namun tuhan mengirimkanku seorang pengganti,_

_Ia mengganti hati yang hancur, merelakan hatinya untuk tubuhku_

_Ia memandangku dan menggandeng tanganku_

_Ia akan selalu bersamaku hingga ajal menjemputku,_

_Ternyata dialah yang ku tunggu selama ini,_

_Meski hatikupun mati saat menunggunya, namun ia telah menebusnya_

_Memberiku kebahagiaan lengkap dalam keluarga kecil kami._

* * *

**Owari~~**

Sudah ku bilang kan, fict ini gaje, wong yang bikin aja galau kok. oh iya, ada kata-kata Sakura tentang operator itu, aku pinjam dari film korea yang judulnya entah apa, aku lupa =.= *author di gantung*

Maaf, tapi cuma itu doank kok selebihnya isi dari fict ini karyaku sendiri, karya-karya sebelumnya juga asli punya ku kok, yah meski idenya rada pasaran sih..

tapi yah apa mau dikata minna-san, nasi sudah jadi bubur, bagus tak bagus mohon reviewnya, seikhlasnya aja, seridhonya aja, seromanya aja.. (?)

Mohon sumbangkan review anda untuk ketenangan alm. Gaara.. T_T hiks..

Hyyaaaaa,,, nggak relaaaaaa.. jiah, padahal aku ngebet banget sama Gaara, tapi kok aku tega bener bikin dia Qo'id.. haaah,, sudahlah..

Sampai nanti di fict selanjutnya..

byee minna ^^


End file.
